A Series of Prologues
by bymyotherself
Summary: Because of an 'incident' or 'accident', things were never the same between the two close friends. How can you tell the difference between friendship and love?


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto! But I'd love to! hehe

**Warning!: **This is going to be YAOI. boyxboy, although this first entry is safe.

**A Series of Prologues**

1st PROLOGUE

It was wonderful. The night sky seems to change every millisecond. The direction of the wind also seems different. The provocative smell of flora lingers, embraces and intoxicates me. This was beyond poisoning. This ambiance would make even the sullen feel ecstasy. Every pang is a treasure and every twinge is a gift to the ears. All seems to be opposite of what was supposed to be right. It is confusing really. Everything inside as well as outside seemed to be completely synchronized. This is what love should be like, should feel like.

We took a stroll in the middle of the night that day. It was just for fun. It was because everybody that camped there were already exhausted and snoring. Yes, it was weird that only the two of us were awake. I simply think that it was predestined that both of us to be nocturnal. We sneaked out as silent as mice. Well, except for the thundering fall of yours truly, everything seems to have been serene. He was an expert in sneaking out. He always sneaks out. Think of it as his skill, his famous talent.

The place was fascinating. Lush gardens of wild flowers bloomed all throughout the plateau and nature seems to glow with easiness. Everywhere you can see life at its best, at its finest. Anyway, it was not even a dark night. The moon was in full therefore providing us with sufficient illumination. He said he wanted to show me something he saw earlier that day. It was some sort of valley, he told me. We were walking really quietly but when we reached the place we became very noisy and started blabbering about almost anything. You see, we didn't talk with each other for a very long time. And for us, it seems centuries ago. And thus, everything we wanted to say, as well as everything we thought we couldn't say spilled, just like milk.

We talked about the things that occurred during the month we didn't speak. First of all, we talked about our academics. Everything about them. Like how hard the subjects are, how difficult it is to pass all the requirements and how teachers are annoying and stubborn. We also mentioned people in our school. He actually liked to retort to almost all of the people we knew. In my opinion, he could really be considered as a person hater. He hates everybody. We were laughing every time he would mention some instance wherein he was put to shame or was angered by what these people do. I asked that there were people who have to be an exception to the so called hatred (which I think is just stress or frustration). He jokingly answered "You," and of course, I smiled.

After having weird conversations for hours we finally decided to hit the hay and return. We chatted softly now, since we might have used all of our energy while walking and talking a while ago. It was soon that we discovered that we were actually lost. I panicked and jerked everywhere. The moon disappeared and this frightened me all the more. Although his presence is reassuring, I am a scaredy cat after all.

We continued to move forward when suddenly, we both fell down...hard. It took us about three minutes to fully recover from our fall. Also, after three minutes we were caught unaware of the awkwardness that was born that instant. It was stupid, really. If there was an amateur photographer around, he would surely win the photocon with our "pose". To describe it in a detailed matter is shameful, but what the hell, just imagine it.

This was perfectly choreographed by the nymphs who were probably trying to curse us for trespassing their holy land. But, this was a sweet curse, but still a curse. For a moment we stared at each other in shock and finally our lips detached from one another totally dumbfounded. He removed himself from me and laid beside me. The silence was full of noise. This filled our heads full of thoughts. And all we did was watched the night break into dawn.

Under this prism sky, I never wished that time could stop. Especially now, this moment. It is particularly amusing to think that almost everybody would want to stop time; freeze time. This is ridiculous. Rather than that, why not make time longer? Stretch it? So that a second could be equivalent to a millennium, and every twinkle and every breeze would be felt by the senses. So that the touch of his hand would remain forever. So that nothing would seem to matter at all.

Time did not stop however. It continued. It also did not prolong as I would have wished. Time is an uncontrollable essence. Time is heartless and cruel. Everything started to extinguish as soon as the sun rose up in the velvety sky. Our clasped hands slowly broke away leaving our hearts thirsty, unsatisfied. We parted ways, as if we became anew. After that, everything was different.


End file.
